Tarkus
| Recorded = January 1971 at Advision Studios in London | Genre = Progressive rock | Length = 38:55 | Label = Island | Producer = Greg Lake | Last album = Emerson, Lake & Palmer (1970) | This album = Tarkus (1971) | Next album = Pictures at an Exhibition (1971) }} Tarkus is the second studio album by the English progressive rock band Emerson, Lake & Palmer, released in June 1971 on Island Records. Following their 1970 European tour, the group returned to Advision Studios in January 1971 to prepare material for a new album. The first side is the seven-part "Tarkus", with a collection of shorter tracks on side two. Tarkus went to number one in the UK Albums Chart and peaked at number 9 in the US. Recording and concept Emerson, Lake & Palmer began to work on their second studio album in January 1971. The cover artwork was commissioned from the painter and graphic designer William Neal. }} Keith Emerson said, "To everyone, it represented what we were doing in that studio. The next day on my drive up from Sussex the imagery of the armadillo kept hitting me. It had to have a name. Something guttural. It had to begin with the letter 'T' and end with a flourish. "Tarka the Otter" may have come into it, but this armadillo needed a science fiction kind of name that represented Charles Darwin's theory of evolution in reverse. Some mutilation of the species caused by radiation ... 'Tarkus'!" Release Tarkus was released on 14 June 1971 in the UK on Island Records, appearing two months later in the US by Atlantic Records' subsidiary label Cotillion Records. It is one of only two ELP records to reach the Top 10 in the States, making it to (Trilogy, the following year, got to ), while in Britain it is their only number-one album. Additionally, Tarkus spent a total of 17 weeks in the UK Albums Chart. In Japan the album was released on Atlantic Records. Later vinyl reissues were on the Manticore label. Tarkus was certified gold in the United States shortly after its release on 26 August 1971. }} In 1993, the album was first digitally remastered by Joseph M. Palmaccio at PolyGram Studios. This remastered version was released by Victory Music in Europe and Rhino Records in North America. Mobile Fidelity Sound Lab issued Anadisq 200 Series LP (MFSL-1-203) and Gold CD UltraDisc II (UDCD 598) remasters in 1994. These items are currently out of print. In May 2012, Steven Wilson announced that he had recently remixed two classic albums by ELP, their first (eponymous) album from 1970 and second album Tarkus from 1971. Both albums were subsequently released by Sony 27 August 2012 as 3 disc sets. In each case disc one is a CD of the original mix (duplicating the Palmaccio master), disc two is a CD of the stereo remix in the form of an alternate version of the album, adding a lot of bonus material and previously undiscovered tracks recorded during the sessions. Disc 3 is a DVD-Audio containing lossless 5.1 surround sound mixes and high resolution versions of the 2012 stereo mixes. Reception | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = (unfavorable) }} Tarkus received generally favorable reviews from critics. François Couture of AllMusic, in a three-and-a-half-star review, praised the album and said that Tarkus made "a very solid album, especially to the ears of prog rock fans – no Greg Lake acoustic ballads, no lengthy jazz interludes". Couture concluded, "More accomplished than the trio's first album, but not quite as polished as Brain Salad Surgery, Tarkus is nevertheless a must-have." Emerson admitted that Tarkus was one of his favourite albums, "not least because the title track has taken on a life of its own." Track listing Original vinyl *"The Only Way (Hymn)": Themes used in intro. and bridge only – Toccata in F and Prelude VI, Bach. *Although not credited, the music to "Are You Ready Eddy?" was largely inspired by Bobby Troup's 1956 song "The Girl Can't Help It". In his 2004 autobiography Pictures of an Exhibitionist, Keith Emerson refers to the track as "an impromptu jam" played in celebration of completing work on Tarkus.Emerson, Keith (2004). Pictures of an Exhibitionist, John Blake Publishing Ltd., ISBN 1-84454-053-7, p. 205. 2012 Remix Wilson's stereo and 5.1 mixes of Tarkus include the previously unreleased song "Oh, My Father", described by Wilson in the sleeve notes as "a wonderful Greg Lake song that seems to be a deeply personal piece about the death of his father, which could well be why it wasn't used at the time". The stereo mixes also include another unreleased song, with vocals by Emerson, entitled "Unknown Ballad" and an unreleased mix of "Mass" without vocals. The validity of "Unknown Ballad" as a real Emerson, Lake and Palmer recording has been disputed. It is a piano ballad with, supposedly, vocals by Keith Emerson, and at the end, studio chatter that seems to be Lake. In an interview about the reissue, Emerson points out that he doesn't remember having composed or played the song, and some forums have suggested that it doesn't seem to be Emerson singing. In fact, on the 2013 reissue of the 2 CD deluxe edition (by Razor & Tie), the track was removed. Credits Personnel *Keith Emerson – Hammond organ, St. Mark's Church organ, piano, celesta, Moog modular synthesizer *Greg Lake – vocals, bass guitar, electric and acoustic guitar *Carl Palmer – drums, assorted percussion Production *Recorded at Advision Studios, London in January 1971 *Produced by Greg Lake for E. G. Records *Engineer – Eddy "Are You Ready" Offord *Arranged and directed by Emerson, Lake & Palmer *Paintings – William Neal (C.C.S. Assoc.) Charts Sales certifications References Further reading * Category:Emerson, Lake & Palmer albums Category:1971 albums Category:Cotillion Records albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Island Records albums Category:Albums produced by Greg Lake